


Get up from this

by alby_mangroves



Series: Avengers Infinity War - Outtakes and Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Infinity War spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: It was never meant to end like this.***INFINITY WAR SPOILERS***





	Get up from this

**Author's Note:**

> Okoye's reaction to T'Challa's dusting was a punch to the gut. Okoye & Natasha kicked serious ass together with Wanda in this movie, that was absolutely outstanding, even if the whole thing about girls only fighting girls was pretty lame - they'd fixed it in Black Panther but in IW, it was back to gender-segregated battlegrounds again, apparently.
> 
> I don't even know if Redwing was in IW, I just assume that he was because why wouldn't he be, he's Sam's little robot bird buddy, and nobody saw Sam get dusted which broke my HEART, so I thought that much like Bucky's gun, Redwing probably got left behind in the ashes too, and then Natasha found him. Because Natasha/Sam 5ever you cannot change my mind

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/173599234984/get-up-from-this-iw-missing-scenes-steve) **


End file.
